


a bright smile and a scent that lingers

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a barista, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February, Hunk is in on it, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: In which Allura is a smitten barista, Pidge is awkward, and Hunk is in on it all.





	a bright smile and a scent that lingers

Pidge raises an eyebrow suspiciously at Hunk’s smirking face as he heads over to them with their coffee in his hands. At her look his smile only widens, glancing behind himself as he places her cup in front of her. She narrows her eyes at him, before turning the sleeve around to check the ingredients. She freezes as her eyes catch sight of the neat line of numbers on the cup, a small heart accompanying the cursive that simply reads ‘ _Allura_ ’. Her cheeks flame red and she looks towards the counter, immediately locking eyes with the tall, white-haired girl taking an order.

 

Lance laughs suddenly and she turns to him, aware of the girl’s piercing blue eyes staring at the back of her head. He nods towards the counter.

“That girl over there is totally looking at me!” Hunk snorts into his drink, and even Keith looks amused, although his voice is dry as he replies, glancing at Pidge out of the corner of his eye.

“She definitely isn’t.” Lance lets out a little offended yell at that, and soon there’s a debate going about the effect of Lance’s smile. 

 

Pidge takes the distraction as a chance to enter the girl’s number, typing out a quick greeting and hitting send before she can think it over for too long. Before long, her phone buzzes a simple message of ‘ _I’m off in 10_ ’ displayed on her screen. Pidge glances behind herself once more, giving Allura a little wave and trying to ignore Hunk’s smug smile in the corner of her eye

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
